


Love's Corner

by malfoyishpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheeky, Established Relationship, Hogwarts, M/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyishpotter/pseuds/malfoyishpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what did Harry say made Draco annoyed as hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya everyone! This fic is the first drarry fic I've ever written! I've written fics for other fandoms but never had time to start on a proper drarry fic. However, this is written as kind of a gift and also milestone for my drarry tumblr (where I do fic recs mainly but will also post some drarry related cute and mushy stuffs) - www.malfoyishpotter.tumblr.com :)
> 
> I genuinely hope that you guys will enjoy this short and quick fic although I'm not really sure what to expect because I know many many other authors who had written so many great fics that had me melting and stuff. 
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy your stay ^^

“Draco.” 

 _Shit. What does he want again this time?_ Draco turned around to confront the voice he had been avoiding and ignoring for a few days.

“Draco,” the voice tried again, “how’s your day?”

_How’s my day??? Are you asking me how’s my fucking day?_

“It’s all great and would be better if you could you know, refrain from talking to me.”

_Honest Thoughts: It would be better if you could you know, make more attempts to please me, to coax me, to seduce me and so on._

“But why?” Potter’s face revealed a hurtful expression.

_Idiot._

“Because,” but Draco did not finish the sentence.

“Come on Draco, don’t tell me you’re still angry because of that.”

Draco snorted as he recalled the event.

Just on Monday, while in the Gryffindor common room hanging out with Potter and his friends, Draco felt a little cold and wanted to snuggle up against him.

“Harry,” he began, “I’m a little cold.”

He tried his best to sound a little more romantic by attempting to be a little cuter than usual. And guess what the great savior said? _Truly a great savior indeed._

“Draco, if you’re feeling cold, go and stand at that corner,” Harry pointed as he answered with a face full of sincerity.

“But why?”

There was nothing special about that corner, it was far away from the fireplace and couldn’t possibly be warm. Moreover, his whole purpose was to snuggle against Harry.

“Because,” still looking very serious, “it’s 90 degrees,” before Harry burst out laughing, along with the rest of the Gryffindor in the common room.

“Mate, that was honestly the best joke ever,” Ron couldn’t stop laughing, almost rolling around on the floor.

Draco was furious. More than furious. Just when he decided to be a little needy and all to spend some quality time and physical contact with Harry, he was treated like a joke in front of all his stupid Gryffindor friends. And so he stomped out of the common room, ignoring Harry for a few days straight. 

“Potter…” Draco was cut off almost immediately by Harry.

“Please Draco, I’m sorry alright?” Harry crossed the gap between them and reached out for Draco’s waist to hold him against him.

“Hold on Potter. I don’t recall giving you the permission to be so indecent in public.”

Draco tried to resist. He really _tried_. This was the embrace he wanted to snuggle up against on Monday night, when he was feeling cold and needy. This was what he was deprived of. And Malfoys never deprive themselves of what they need. So Draco gave in reluctantly as he melted into the warm embrace.

“Baby, I’m sorry for making that joke. I promise I’ll never do it again, alright? Just I want to hear you calling me Harry again.”

But Draco was too busy making himself comfortable in Harry’s hug that he did not bother listening to what Harry was saying.

He was finally breathing normally. He felt safe and contented in Harry’s arm.

“Potter, are you a dementor?”

“What?! Draco are you having nightmares again?!” Potter sounded genuinely concerned as the question popped out of nowhere.

His heart broke at the thought of his poor little Draco possibly suffering alone throughout these few nights where Draco had forbidden him to share a bed. He felt guilty all of a sudden for not taking Draco’s needs seriously on Monday night. If only he had stopped his exploding sense of lame humor, Draco could have gotten good nights of sleep.

“You’re taking all of my breath away,” Draco murmured against Harry’s ears as he breathed in his favourite smell. 

Harry’s hand left Draco’s waist and Draco felt a sudden loss. Soon, Harry’s hand reached his cheeks as he pulled Draco inwards, sealing their lips together.

“I love you,” Harry whispered against those seducing lips, “you’ve no idea how happy and lucky I was when you picked me of all people.”

He reinforced his sincerity by pulling Draco closer while nibbling on his lower lips.

Among the hot and wet mess of kisses, Harry vaguely heard the voice of his angel calling his name.

“Harry.” 


End file.
